A Night in Italy
by Lisle987
Summary: Okay, this is a SebastianXCiel story, with some SebastianXGrell. :3 Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**This started off as some role-play on MSN between me, Lizzie and Jessica and we thought we should make it into a fanfiction so here we go! ...Yeah, this is actually what we do in our spare time. O_O This is a joint effort; I worked on the editing and spell-check, while Jess wrote it all out. Lizzie just made a really good maid. XD Why didn't Jess publish this on her account, if she wrote it out, you ask? Simple; she was too embarrassed. Well, i'm not; i've thought of worse. A LOT WORSE. XD I should write M rated stories...:] Anyway...there are two OC's and they just happen to be me and Jess. Sorry about them being such random characters, but that's what OC's are for! XD I wanted to enter the sex scenes, but Jess didn't want to scare anyone, so it's all T-rated. -_-' This is a SebastianXCiel Story, but there is a little SebastianXGrell. **

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ THIS. IT'S A FRIKKIN' YAOI FEST. O_O**

"I will give you violin lessons at 2:00 pm and then-" Sebastian was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Excuse me, young master." Sebastian bowed and hurried to get the door.

"Hi." Jessica and Stephanie stood in the doorway smiling cheekily at Sebastian.

"Could I help you young ladies?" Sebastian asked politely.

Two pale hands with long red fingernails placed themselves on Stephanie and Jessica's cheeks, pushing them aside. Grell leaned in between the two girls and smiled seductively at Sebastian.

"Hello sexy!" Grell winked.

Jessica scowled at Grell and Stephanie beamed happily at him.

"What do you want Grell?" Sebastian asked irritably.

"These two girlies here just managed to wiggle their way out of death by making a deal with me!" Grell chirped happily and moved his hands from Jessica's and Stephanie's faces to put his arms around their shoulders.

"What are you talking about Grell?" Sebastian was starting to get annoyed; he was used to knowing everything and didn't like being left in the dark.

"Well, you're coming to Italy for a while with Stephy-Sampai and I whilst Jessica stays and watches your cute pirate wanna-be." Grell explained.

Sebastian growled at his young master being referred to as "pirate wanna-be".

"Don't be ridiculous, Grell. I really don't have the time for such nonsense." Sebastian said dismissively.

"But please Sebby! I know a place in Italy which sells these tops and it's on sale at the moment!" Stephanie pleaded. Sebastian looked to the t-shirt Stephanie was holding up and gasped.

It was white with the words "I LOVE CATS!" written on the front with an image of a kitten playing with a ball of yarn underneath.

"And you'll take care of the young master, right?" Sebastian turned to face Jessica who was playing with a strand of her dark curly hair.

"Of course, I'll take excellent care of him." Jessica smirked mischievously but Sebastian didn't notice.

"I'll just go ask the young masters permission, please come inside." Sebastian stepped back and held the door open.

Sebastian nearly skipped up the stairs and into Ciel's study.

"What took you so long?" Ciel demanded.

"Grell and his friend have invited me to visit Italy with them. Grells friend knows a shop that sells a top with a picture of a cat on it. I just couldn't refuse... UH that's if it's okay with you young master?" Sebastian bowed down biting his lip. He really wanted to go to Italy but didn't want to do something that would displease his young master.

"No, that's okay with me. I guess you deserve a break for all of your excellent work. When will you be back?" Ciel rested his cheek on his fist and leaned on it, as a motion of boredom.

Sebastian was surprised by the response and looked up at his young master. "Only a few days..." Sebastian would have wanted to stay in Italy a little longer, but the idea of being so far from Ciel frightened him. "Would you like to accompany me, young master?"

"No that's okay, travelling isn't appealing to me. Make sure you're back in three days time." Ciel said.

"Of course young master, I'll be leaving now. I shall see you in a few days. Be safe." Sebastian walked out of the door and down the stairs to Grell and co.

Ciel sighed. He'd miss Sebastian while he was away immensely. Ciel knew he had developed feelings for his butler. At first he was disgusted with himself, but then gradually he realised that he didn't really care about anything other than Sebastian. He didn't think that Sebastian felt the same way though. In fact, he thought that Sebastian had a soft spot for Grell. That's why he didn't join them in Italy; he wanted Sebastian to be happy, even if it leads to his own sadness.

A knock on the door startled Ciel, but the sound wasn't as subtle and didn't fill him with joy like Sebastian's knocks did, so he scowled at the door.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked.

The door creaked open slowly and a girl with wild dark curly hair and clad in black stepped through into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mansion?" Ciel demanded whilst getting to his feet.

"I'm Jessica, and I'm going to be your butlers substitute while he's gone." Jessica smirked evilly. "Would you like me to step out while you get dressed then? Or..." she added, grinning more, "Would you like **me** to dress you?"

Ciel looked down at himself and realised that he was still in his bed clothes.

"I don't dress myself. I've never had to so I don't really know how..." Ciel murmured, abashed.

Jessica grinned and walked towards Ciel and started to undress and redress him.

"Thank you." Ciel said once they were done. He was spacing out the entire time thinking about Sebastian so he wasn't pay any attention to what was going on.

"Should we go get your breakfast then, young master?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." Ciel said despite his lack of appetite.

Ciel walked out of his study and took a few steps down the hall before he froze mid-step. In the full length mirror in a guest bedroom stood a pretty young girl in a large purple dress. She had her long dark hair draping over her shoulders down to her waist. Ciel walked towards the mirror until he stood right in front of it.

Ciel gasped.

The pretty young girl in the mirror he saw was not a pretty young girl at all, but Ciel dressed in a dress wearing hair extensions.

"What have you done to me!" Ciel demanded.

"I thought you'd look quite cute. Oh how right I was! Kawaii!" Jessica realised a fan girl-like scream at his cuteness.

"This is not a joke!" Ciel shouted which made Jessica pout. "Dress me in more appropriate clothes this instant!" Ciel ordered.

Jessica complied with Ciels command reluctantly. She dressed him quickly in his usual shorts and jacket and helped him with putting on his eye patch. Once Ciel was all dressed and presentable, he said he wanted some breakfast.

"Sure, let's go see what nom worthy shizz we have in this mansion!" Jessica said as she began to drag him out of his room. Ciel was beginning to really dislike this girl.

Once they reached the kitchen Jessica began rummaging around as if she owned the place. She finally found something that tickled her fancy and pulled a plate out of the fridge.

"Cake!" She screamed happily, as she set the plate down and searched the drawers for a knife.

"Cake for breakfast?" Ciel asked outraged.

"You don't have to join me if you don't want to, but that'd just be your loss." Jessica said as she pulled a knife out of a drawer. She licked her lips as she pierced the centre of the cake with the tip of the knife, slicing herself a generous piece.

Ciels eyes widened. '_What a v_u_lgar woman'_ he thought. "No, I'll have some."

Jessica cut Ciel a generous piece too and handed it to him without looking, eyes fixed on the white icing in her hands.

"Who made this?" Jessica asked with her mouth still full after moaning with pleasure.

"Sebastian made it." Ciel whispered.

"The tall dude who answered the door?" Jessica asked and took another mouthful, barely able to fit it all in her gob.

Ciel nodded.

"Woah, he's amazing at cooking!" Jessica chirped.

"He does everything amazingly..." Ciel was still whispering.

Jessica stopped eating when she noticed the slight pout of Ciels lip and the crease between his eyebrows as he eyed the cake he was barely picking at.

"Hey, honey, are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

Ciel nodded, but didn't appreciate being called 'honey'.

"Sure you are." She said sarcastically. "Tell me, what's up with the long face?"

"I'm not used to it... he's always so close but he's never been this far away from me before..." Ciel whispered to himself, trying to pretend Jessica wasn't there. He didn't care about being proud and acting dominant at the moment, all he wanted was Sebastian back.

"Who on earth are you on about? Oh, is it that tall dude?"

"Sebastian." Ciel growled.

"Oh, so you miss him then? You're just like a little kid missing his mum." Jessica laughed. "I could understand if you were in love with him or something." Jessica laughed louder.

Ciel growled and put his cake down gently, his hands balled into fists.

"Woah, are you serious? Oh, yaoi time!" Jessica stared at Ciel grinned happily, resisting the urge to clap.

"Shut up!" Ciel said and began storming out.

Jessica threw her cake at the counter and gripped Ciel by the shoulders. "You aren't going anywhere. How do you expect me to help you if I don't know anything?"

"Help me?" Ciel asked confused.

"Yes, help. Now, do you love him?"

"Yes." Ciel said defiantly, he didn't want to deny his feeling for Sebastian and wasn't ashamed of them either.

Jessica grinned. "How much?"

Ciel sighed. "Too much."

Jessica's smile grew wider. "Are you going to eat your cake?"

Ciel was surprised by this question. What did this have to do with helping Ciel with Sebastian? "No. I'm not hungry."

Jessica frowned. "You asked for breakfast earlier..."

Ciel shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of the room before you tried to make me wear a dress again."

"Okay, I'm going to finish this cake and then we're going to pack a bag." Jessica said as she made her way back over to her nearly completed slice of cake.

"What are we packing for?" Ciel was beyond confused.

"We're going to Italy to get you and Sebastian together." Jessica said around, grinning her happy yaoi fangirl smile.

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 1! I've already finished editing Chapter 2, which i'm going to publish very soon, but Chapter 3 will take a few days. :3 BE PATIENT! DX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of Yaoi in this chapter and explicit scenes LOL. Skip them if you don't like them... and if you do... You need help. XD**

**I guess I need help for writing them... WOOT!**

(In an Italian night club with Stephanie, Grell and Sebastian.)

Grell gagged at the odour of Sebastian's vomit as he held his soft raven hair out of his face while he vomited violently into the public toilet. Stephanie, Grell and Sebastian had all gotten absolutely wasted at a nightclub they couldn't dream remembering the name of. Sebastian, Stephanie and Grell were all wearing matching cat loving tops. Grell had chosen to buy a red one and Sebastian wore a black while Stephanie wore a white one.

"A-Are you all right, Sebastian?" Grell asked.

"I'm fine." Sebastian gasped as he raised his hand to push against the cubical wall as he vomited again. Eventually, Sebastian stood up and went out the sink to wash his mouth out, tripping three times over his own feet on the way.

Stephanie burst through the door and leaned against the wall heavily. "Heeeeey, Grell, my man! How's Sebby boy doin'?" She asked.

Grell burst into laughter as if someone had told him an award winning joke, rolling around on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Stephanie and Sebastian joined in too, not knowing why they were laughing. After a few minutes, Grell sat up and whipped his drunken tears of laughter. "You're not a boy! You aren't supposed to be in here!"

Stephanie looked confused for a minute and then looked in the mirror. The subtle features of her face were far too pretty to belong to a boy. She laughed at herself. "You're right! I'm a girl!"

Sebastian grabbed Grell's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Would you like to dance?" he asked a slur in his tone.

"Yeah!" Stephanie rejoiced as she stumbled her way out of the males' bathroom.

When they got onto the dance floor, the three drunken trio were finding the loud music and the multicoloured flashing light disorientating, but couldn't care less. They threw themselves about, trying to dance.

Sebastian leaned heavily against Grell's back and giggled in his ear, causing Grell to shiver and goose bumps to run up his arms.

Grell began to get ideas, but hesitated to make his intentions clear to Sebastian. Grell turned his head and, to Grell's surprise, Sebastian kissed his lips sloppily. Sebastian laughed into the kiss and pressed his groin against Grell's ass, making his own intentions very clear. Stephanie stared at them, finding this all very exciting and adorable, and then suggested that they went back to the hotel. The boys eagerly agreed and they all stumbled their way to the hotel.

(Ciel, Jessica and Meirin in the carriage on their way to the hotel)

"I can't believe you ate my piece of cake too, and as if that wasn't enough, you finished the whole thing." Ciel shook his head in wonder. "I've never met anyone who can eat like you."

Jessica groaned. "It wasn't the best Idea I've ever had, trust me." Jessica groaned again as she clutched her stomach and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Meirin giggled. "You'll feel better in no time, don't worry."

Jessica smile appreciatively at Meirin.

Ciel remembered why he was there in Italy and his rumbling stomach was engulfed with butterflies, ceasing all rumbling. Ciel wondered what Jessica had planned for him and Sebastian but decided not to ask her in fear of the answer.

The carriage suddenly stopped and Meirin peaked out of the curtain. "We're here, young master!"

Meirin helped Ciel out of the carriage. Jessica stumbled reluctantly behind them, still clutching her stomach.

Jessica smiled weakly at Ciel. "Ready?"

Ciel nodded. "Let's go."

Jessica, Ciel and Meirin walked into the hotel that Sebastian, Grell and Stephanie were staying in.

(In the hotel room with Stephy, Grell and Smexy Sebastian XD)

Grell burst through the door first, stumbling backwards whilst gripping hold of Sebastian's top, dragging him in. Stephanie waltzed in after them, eyes alight with excitement.

Sebastian crushed his lips against Grell's as he pushed him onto the middle of the large white bed. Sebastian grabbed Grell and pulled his 'I love cats' top over his head.

"Aren't you joining us?" Sebastian asked Stephanie as she moved the sofa to face the bed so that she could get a better view. She sat down with a cola in her hands, a perverted grin on her face.

"No, I'll just watch. Yaoi's my thing." Stephanie replied, while giggling happily.

Sebastian shrugged and started removing Grell's clothing as well as his own.

(Walking up the steps to Sebastian, Stephy and Grell's room with Jess, Ciel and Meirin)

"Jessica, what plan have you got then? Set us up on an anonymous date with each other? Write him a love letter? Dance the-" Ciel was interrupted by Jessica.

"I'm going to tell him how you feel, push you into that room then go to the pharmacy for some pain killers." Jessica replied in a matter of fact tone.

Ciel laughed. "Seriously, what are you going to do?"

Jessica looked at him meaningfully. Ciel suddenly realised that she was serious. Did he ever expect her to be able to think of something good in the first place?

They stopped outside Sebastian's door to be greeted by strange noises.

1). Stephanie's laughter, though that was not so strange; she was laughing most of the time anyway.

2). Grell screaming Sebastian's name. Grell's always saying his name... but why did his voice sound so... rough?

3). One loud smack.

4). The next thing after the smack was a loud yelp followed by a very high pitched: "YES!"

Ciel was absolutely confused. 'What the hell are they doing? Playing twister?'

Ciel opened the unlocked door, completely bewildered to be scared for life.

The image in the room in front of him was a like looking at a photograph, as everyone in it suddenly froze.

Grell was on all fours on a bed, naked from head to toe. A large red hand-shaped mark covered his bum cheek, which was visible to everyone. The other was covered up by Sebastian, butt naked on his knees closer to Grell than was legal. Sebastian's face was shocked, but Grell couldn't help smirking like an idiot. Stephanie was sitting on the sofa holding an empty can of cola, looking very embarrassed.

A single tear streaked down Ciel's cheek as he stared into Sebastian's eyes before he ran away from his own personal hell as fast as his legs could carry him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ciel... please stop crying... its okay... "Meirin comforted the crying youngster as Jessica continued to throw her guts up all over the pavement out the window of the carriage.

Ciel just shook his head. Meirin sighed, feeling useless and not knowing what to do. She really cared about the young master as if he was her own son, only he had more authority than her. She just wanted to find a way to cheer him, but how could you cheer someone up after seeing _that_?

The carriage stopped outside of the Phantomhive manner. Meirin helped the young master out as he was still crying.

"Ho...ho...ho." Tanaka greeted them and sipped his tea.

Ciel dragged his feet up hi s front lawn to his house with Meirin's hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture. Jessica ran into the house at the speed of light, fleeing to the bathroom.

"Ciel!" Someone called from behind them.

Ciel turned and saw someone in a red dressing gown, red slippers and flowing red hair. Ciel growled loudly. He desperately wanted to swipe the shinigami.

Grell doubled over, panting heavily. "I ran... all this way... to say... to... say... sorry..."

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you on my property ever again! Do you understand me? Baka!" Ciel screamed through tears. Ciel ran inside his mansion crying.

"Young master!" Meirin ran inside the mansion after him, leaving a bewildered shinigami behind her.

Meirin caught Ciel pulling himself sluggishly up the stairs. "I wish to go to bed now." Ciel said in a weak voice.

Meirin hurried up after him to help get ready for bed.

Jessica came out of the bathroom and trotted down the stairs. "After all that vomiting, I feel tons better." She claimed to herself. She heard the bell ring and walked to the doors to answer it.

"Stephy!" She exclaimed when the blond haired girl appeared at the front door.

"Hi! Are you going to stand there grinning at me or let me in? It's freezing out here!" She said whilst shuffling from foot to foot to exaggerate the coldness.

"Oh... yeah right." Jessica held the door open for Stephanie.

"So, which room can I have?" Stephanie said as she pulled a large camping bag through the door.

"Whichever, I don't even know my way around here yet." Jessica Laughed.

(Upstairs in Ciels bedroom)

Ciel was sitting on his bed, weeping into his hands when he heard a timid knock at the door of his bedroom.

"Come in." Ciel sniffed and sat up straight, wiping his eyes roughly with his sleeve.

Meirin poked her head around the door. "May I come in, young master?"

Ciel cringed at being called young master; Sebastian had always called him that. Despite this, Ciel managed to nod reluctantly.

Despite Ciel's efforts to hide it, Meirin could tell that Ciel had been crying, his eyes were all red and puffy, his face was blotchy and his nose was red.

"Umm... I was wondering if you needed assistance in getting prepared for bed... young master..." Meirin stammered unsurely.

Ciel just nodded and stood up to make it easier for Meirin to change his clothes. She was done quickly, in a rush to finish the embarrassing task. She said goodnight to Ciel and he fell asleep fast, trying to escape reality as soon as possible.

(Meanwhile downstairs with Jess and Steph)

Meirin nearly tripped as she pushed the tea cart towards Jessica and Stephanie who were having a conversation about Ciel and Sebastian.

"...just worried about Ciel." Was the first thing Meirin heard when she was able to hear the two teenagers.

"Yeah, me too... where is Sebastian now?" Steph asked.

Meirin made a loud clashing noise with the cups and cringed. "Gomensai!"

Jessica glared at Meirin while Steph told her not to worry about it. Meirin cautiously poured the girls their tea and began pushing the tea cart away.

"What the hell is this?" Jessica shouted, outraged.

"Meirin looked confused. "Tea..."

"And?" Jessica scowled.

"N-nothing." Meirin swallowed.

"MMMM!" Steph moaned happily as she necked the warm drink down quickly.

"Exactly. How do you expect me to drink this tea... without biscuits?" Meirin quickly hurried into the kitchen, apologising over her shoulder as she scampered away. She grabbed some chocolate digestives that she grabbed when she fell inside the Undertaker's time machine and sprinted back to Jessica and Steph.

Jessica ignored Meirin as she devoured half of the packet. Steph held a biscuit in front of her face and stared in awe. Meirin took this opportunity to leave before she got her ass chewed off by Jessica again.

(The next morning)

Stephanie stirred in her sleep as she unconsciously tried to shield her eyes from the warm sun beaming through the window and onto her face. Stephanie rolled over again and fell heavily out of bed with a loud _thud_.

"Gah! Dang flabbit!" She exclaimed as she sat up and rubbed her sore elbow. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room to see Tanaka sitting in the corner watching her as he drank his tea.

"Tanaka...why were you watching me sleep?" Steph asked eyes wide.

"Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka replied and sipped his hot tea.

Stephanie ran out of the room screaming something about paedophiles and Edward Cullen.

(Ciels room)

Ciel woke up and called to Sebastian drowsily. "Sebastian? It's morning. Seb-oh right... he's gone...

Ciel sighed sadly and climbed clumsily out of bed.

Meirin knocked the door and offered to dress him again. Ciel mumbled a yes and, as she went to get his clothes out of the wardrobe, he stood up and tried to compose himself. She laid them out on the bed and opened the curtains to let some light into the dark room. This action reminded Ciel painfully of how Sebastian would open the curtains in the morning for him.

A sob erupted from Ciel's chest and he collapsed to his knees, hands over as his face as he sobbed into them. He couldn't help it, he missed Sebastian so much and didn't know when or if he'd see him again. The last time he'd seen him he was with another man, fucking him senseless. He didn't want Sebastian to leave Ciel with that to be their last memory of each other but he didn't have a choice, he didn't know where he was. If Sebastian cared, then he'd come to the mansion and speak to Ciel or at least tell him goodbye.

Ciel's tears dripped through the spaces between his fingertips and onto his white bedclothes.

"Young master, don't cry!" Meirin cared a lot for her master and it hurt her to see him in this state. She ran over to him and put her arms around him. Just when she realised that she was doing something inappropriate, Ciel leaned into her before she could pull away. Ciel cried into Meirin's apron.

"I could speak to him for you, if you like..." Meirin suggested.

Ciel pulled back and looked up at Meirin. "You know where he is?"

Meirin shrugged. "He isn't that hard to find. All I have to do is trip and he comes running to stop me from breaking something. He's a very good butler." Meirin sighed.

"Yeah he is..." Ciel sniffed nostalgic.

Meirin stood up abruptly and picked up some plates from the cupboard.

"I'll have him here in no time." Meirin promised Ciel as she rushed out of the room and started running down the hall, balancing ten plates in her hands.

(In kitchen with Steph)

Stephanie was snooping around the kitchen as if she owned the place. She was currently holding 5 different packages of cake in her hands when she opened a cupboard to be so shocked that she dropped all of the cake. Sebastian was hiding inside the cupboard and smiling sheepishly at Stephanie who stared back wide eyed.

"Hi..." Sebastian said after about a minute of silence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bewildered.

Sebastian looked down into his lap. "I-I had to make sure Ciel was okay..." Sebastian looked up abruptly. "Please tell him I'm so very sorry. Please... I miss him so much..."

"It didn't seem like it when you were screwing Grell... so I don't think he'll want to see you..." Steph commented.

"He doesn't need to see me... I-I just wanted to send him a message..."

"I can't." Stephanie sighed. "I think it's better if I just keep you two away from each other so you can't hurt him again..."

Sebastian startled Stephanie as he stood up quickly as her heard something in the distance. "Meirin is dropping plates!" he said before rushing off to help Meirin.

"Woah!" Meirin shouted as she headed head first into the ground, plates flying everywhere above her head.

Something gentle was wrapped around her waist and she stopped mid-air and she didn't hear the clatter and crash of the plates smashing.

"Sebastian?" She asked as he set her down on her feet and put the plates down in a neatly stacked pile. "Thank you."

"What can a butler of the Phantomhive household do if he can't do this?" He smiled thinly.

Meirin cleared her throat. "May I have a word, sir?"

"Of course." he replied politely.

Meirin dragged him into an empty guest bedroom and closed the door behind them. Sebastian began to get confused.

"This is going to be a serious talk about the young master..." she began.

"The young m-master?" Sebastian looked down, ashamed. "I've betrayed him. We can't be together after what I did. I no longer deserve him... not that I ever did in the first place..."

Meirin patted Sebastian's shoulder gently. "Don't say that."

"Oh Meirin... what do I do?" he sobbed.

"You should just tell him how you feel about the situation." she suggested.

Sebastian hesitated. "He doesn't want me. He can't want me after that..."

"He was in tears this morning." Meirin contradicted.

"W-what?"

"I was going to have the same conversation with him this morning but then I thought it'd be best to see you before. He's in love with you."

"If... if you're going to talk to him, please, tell him I'm sorry for all the pain I've brought him..." tears ran down Sebastian's face as he pleaded with Meirin.

"I will." Meirin sighed. "I'll help you both...I promise."

"Thanks for everything, Meirin." he said whilst smiling through tears.

"It's my pleasure, I'm just happy to do something useful in this household apart from smashing plates..."

Sebastian laughed despite himself. "You were always useful Meirin. Just a bit clumsy."

"I'd best go talk to the young master now then."

Sebastian took a painful deep breath. "O-okay."

Meirin knocked on Ciel's door. He told her to come in. When she came in she saw him sitting in the middle of his bed, hugging his knees still in his bed clothes. He was still crying.

"Master?" she asked timidly as she approached the bed.

"Yes?" Ciel's voice was thick with tears.

"I spoke to Sebastian and I need to talk to you, if you'll let me." Meirin hesitated.

"W-what? He- he was here? Where? Where is he, Meirin?" Ciel shouted as he stumbled off of the bed, trying to go look for him.

Meirin stopped him by pulling him into a hug and back to sit on the bed.

"Let go! I have to go find him!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Please, just let me speak first, sir." Meirin begged.

Ciel was still indecisive when he finally agreed to listen to Meirin.

Meirin sighed in relief. "Thank you." She loosened her grip on Ciel but was still hugging him gently. "I spoke to him and he was in pieces. He was coming out with all this nonsense like he doesn't deserve you and that you must hate him. He asked me to tell you that he's terribly sorry for the pain he's caused you."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ciel stared wide eyed at Meirin.

"Of course not." Meirin objected.

"But I don't understand... Sebastian was really here? And he really said those things?" Ciel asked.

"Yes he did." Meirin said happily.

"Where is he? I have to see him!" Ciel pulled away from Meirin and hopped to his feet.

"I can take you to the room we spoke in to see if he's still in there, but before we go, would you like me to dress you first?"Meirin suggested.

Ciel shook his head quickly. "No, I just want to see him, now!"

"Okay." Meirin led Ciel out of the room and down the halls until she came outside of the room she left Sebastian in.

Ciel started to get nervous and butterflies flew frantically around his stomach.

"I'll leave you to it, young master." Meirin said and then left.

Ciel stared at the closed door for a long time. He knew Sebastian knew he was there just as much he knew that Sebastian was inside the room. He was so nervous he considered running back to his room but the image of Sebastian's smiling face invaded his mind and pushed him closer to the door, it dragged his hands to the doorknob and twisted it, then forced the door open.

As soon as Ciel's eyes locked with Sebastian's - who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands but had brought it up to see Ciel enter – it wasn't just Ciel's imagination or memories that dragged him into the room. He walked forward because he wanted to, because he loved the raven haired, tall man.

"Young lord?" Sebastian gasped hopefully as he stood up and stammered forward a step.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered.

"C-Ciel..." Sebastian suddenly fell to his knees, tears automatically sprouting from his eyes. "I'm so sorry m-master!"

Tears rolled freely down Ciel's cheeks as he gazed at Sebastian. He was sure he'd never see him again. Seeing him cry pained him but seeing him at all brought him so much joy it was criminal. Ciel remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"I can't expect you to forgive me..." Sebastian sobbed. He looked up and saw the tears crawling down the youth's face. "Please... don't cry..."

Ciel couldn't control himself any longer. The urge to be closer to Sebastian was too much; he left like he was trying to resist a strong magnetic pull. Ciel ran across the room and threw his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck and sobbed loudly.

Sebastian was shocked but quickly wrapped his arms around Ciel. "M-master..."

"Ciel" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian knew what he meant by this. He knew he didn't want Sebastian as a servant any more, but as a lover. He wanted them to be treated as equals, not master and servant. Not man and child, not demon and human, but lovers together forever. Sebastian knew that he would outlive Ciel, but he didn't plan on living too long without Ciel, the pain of his loss would be far too excruciating. So Sebastian would stay by Ciel's side until he died, and then follow through straight after.

"I love you, Ciel..." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel pulled away but kept his arms around Sebastian's neck and looked him deep in the eyes through his tears. "I love you too."

Sebastian leaned in to gently press his soft pink lips to Ciel's.

As they kissed, sparks of desire shot through them both and controlled them as they ripped their clothes off and made love right there. The next morning, they vowed to always be together. Even death could never part them.

**The End.**

**Hi, people! :D I hope you enjoyed this fanfic of mine, Lizzie and Jess's. If you want to know what Jess's fanfic name is, it's ****XJessicaCullenX and Lizzie's account is XLizzyinwonderlandX**

**We may be making other stories together in the future, so watch out for them! :D See yaaaa! :3**


End file.
